


De princesas y guerreras

by Kiriahtan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (es una muerte que también sucede en la serie), Adora's POV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Carta encuentra la espada en vez de Adora, Character Development, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: Todo había cambiado cuando Catra había encontrado la espada.Y ya no la soltó.





	De princesas y guerreras

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hoy se estrena la segunda temporada de She-Raa! ¡Y también es el día de la visibilidad lesbica! Cosa que en absoluto es coincidencia y si lo creéis, fight me.  
> Escribí esto hace unos meses y lo he estado guardando especialmente para subirlo hoy como celebración de ambas cosas, así que espero que sí lo leéis os guste.

Todo había cambiado cuando Catra había encontrado la espada.  
A veces Adora se preguntaba cómo habría sido todo si no se hubiese levantado esa noche. Había sido ella quien no podía dormir y había salido de la cama, deambulando por el cuarto como una mosca que busca pero no encuentra la luz. Catra se había despertado después, notando su inquietud y ausencia como solo ella era capaz siempre. Había sido idea suya salir a explorar, como el gato salvaje que tenía dentro pasase lo que pasase, afirmando que así se le pasaría la inquietud que Adora no sabía ubicar y luego podría dormir.  
A veces Adora deseaba no haber salido, no haber robado la moto y no haberse internado en territorio enemigo (ese tan verde, tan vivo incluso en mitad de la noche, tan poco de terror).  
—¿Ves, Adora? ¡Hay mucho más mundo fuera! —Habría gritado Catra fuera, con la velocidad del vehículo queriendo arrancarle las palabras de la boca en cuanto salían—. ¡Cuando derrotemos a la Rebelión podremos ir a dónde queramos!  
Catra siempre creía que era demasiado afín a Shadow Weaver, sin entender que aunque a veces la odiase, había sido como su madre, la que la había encontrado. La que le había cuidado. Hasta que encontró a Catra, el primer día en el cuartel de entrenamiento. Catra y Adora siempre se habían cuidado entre sí. Pero Adora nunca hubiese llegado hasta allí si Shadow Weaver no la hubiese salvado de morir siendo un bebé abandonado.  
Si no hubiesen torcido demasiado fuerte y la moto no hubiese volcado, no hubiesen caído rodando por laderas diferentes del bosque y Catra no hubiese encontrado la espada.  
A Adora le costó encontrarla en territorio desconocido y oscuro. Y cuando lo hizo su amiga sostenía una espada brillante como el sol.  
—Mira, Adora.  
La gata le enseñó el arma. Sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de su brillo dentro.  
Adora había sugerido que la dejase ahí, por si acaso, pero su amiga se negó, acercándola más a sí misma. En ese momento apareció la rebelión y tuvieron que luchar, hasta que los dos enemigos se batieron en retirada, desapareciéndose.  
—¿Eso era una princesa? —Había exclamado sorprendida. Nunca se había enfrentado a una _de verdad_. Y habían sobrevivido.  
—¿Lo ves? La espada tiene que ser algo importante —afirmó Catra.  
Y ya no la soltó.

 

* * *

 

A partir de ahí su amiga había comenzado a cambiar. Nada más llegar a la Zona del terror escondió la espa. Solo la sacaba por la noche, despertándola para ayudar a entrenar y probarla. Aprender a controlarla. Al comienzo parecía imposible.  
Hasta que Shadow Weaver ascendió a Adora a capitana.  
—¡Siempre has sido su favorita y te encanta! —Le echó en cara Catra al ver la insignia.  
—Eso no es así. Seguro que a ti también te nombran Capitana pronto —se defendió ella.  
—Ya, claro —resopló Catra, que no había sido ascendida por su impulsividad... y porque no era la niña a la que había criado la hechicera personalmente.  
Catra no mostró la espada mágica (¿Qué es?, había preguntado Adora en un entrenamiento, sin poder aguantarlo más. No lo sé, había admitido Catra fascinada. Pero es mía, fue lo que su amiga calló) hasta su primera misión. Cuando estaban a punto de ser acorralados la muchacha la desenvaino, su atuendo cambiado, su cuerpo y su coraje ensalzándose. Volviéndose hermosa y terrible. Los rebeldes gritaron palabras desconcidas (she-ra, she-ra) que no importaban ya que se batieron en retirada de inmediata.  
Catra derrotó heroicamente a todos los que no huyeron a tiempo.  
—Con esta espada ganaremos la guerra —afirmó en el campo de batalla ganado, ya totalmente convencida.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Shadow Weaver las recibió dispuesta a hacer caer su furia sobre ellas.  
Como siempre, pero aquella vez Catra no le dio oportunidad de continuar hablando.  
—Estoy cansada de ti, vieja.  
Lo primero que Catra hizo fue derrotar a la hechicera sin piedad ninguna, demostrando su nuevo poder sin ataduras.  
—Somos libres de ella —sonrió después, tendiéndole una mano.  
Adora temió por ella cuando apareció el emperador, exigiendo una explicación ante la muerte de su mano derecha. Pero Catra presentó la espada ante él (sin soltarla. Nunca lo hacía) y el emperador sonrió ante su nuevo poder, ascendiéndola.  
Catra sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

 

* * *

 

 

Ambas lucharon contra la Rebelión. Y Catra brillaba como una estrella en combate. Después de que Adora destacase en todos los entrenamientos cuando eran pequeñas, ahora Catra lideraba los ataques. Entre las dos hicieron retroceder las fronteras de la rebelión, derrotando incluso a la princesa del reino de las flores.  
Por la noche, cuando se metían en la cama y Catra dormía sobre su pecho, a Adora le parecía el ser más poderoso del mundo. Y conforme su amiga aprendía más a controlarlo, menos dudaba en utilizarlo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Mañana marcharemos sobre Luna Brillante —anunció un día. Hacía un año que empuñaba la espada y el emperador por fin le había concedido ese permiso, nombrándola General. Luna Brillante era el enclave más importante del enemigo en aquel hemisferio del planeta.  
Si caía ese castillo, caería el pilar central de la rebelión.  
—Me alegro de que estés a mi lado —le confesó luego, la noche anterior al ataque. La boca apoyada contra su cuello mientras se agazapaba en su regazo, como un gato. Ese era el momento que Adora más atesoraba de su vida: daba igual lo que pasase fuera, por la noche Catra se tumbaba con ella. Eso era lo único que no había cambiado: llevaban durmiendo así toda la vida. Con Shadow Weaver habían tenido que esperar a que todo el barracón se durmiese y la hechicera no espiase, ya que pensaba que Catra la frenaba, pero sin ella interfiriendo no era necesario preocuparse más y tenían una habitación para ellas. Mejor dicho: Catra tenía una habitación para ella sola.  
Adora había sido la favorita de la hechicera pero Catra era la favorita del emperador.

 

* * *

 

 

Luna Brillante relumbraba en la oscuridad, a lo lejos al final de la noche como un faro, cuando el ejército se preparaba para marchar. Bajo ellas cada fortaleza y asentamiento rebelde caía subyugado sin ninguna oportunidad y el castillo era el siguiente paso en su ascenso.  
—Cuando acabemos con Luna Brillante, todo será nuestro —le prometió Catra.  
Del emperador, le había querido recordar Adora pero no lo hizo.  
Catra se despidió con un beso de ella. Tenían lugares diferentes: Adora seguía sus órdenes al mando de la infantería mientras la portadora de la espada abría el ataque con su arma legendaria.

 

* * *

 

 

Atravesar las fronteras del país y sus primeras fue sencillo, igual que fue sencillo derribar las primeras puertas de la fortaleza. Con su espada Catra era la ira desatada de un dios que no era más que ella misma. La gema central del reino brillaba con fuerza, dando nombre al lugar y ánimos a sus soldados para luchar, pero Catra se ocuparía de ella. Adora y sus soldados, en cambio, tenían que entrar en el palacio, buscando a los líderes de la rebelión para apresarlos.  
—¿Dónde está la princesa? —Exigió saber Adora a su alrededor, a sus soldados que se abrían paso por el interior, peinando cada lujosa estancia.  
Las princesas eran el arma más poderosa de la Rebelión y por tanto debían anular a la de Luna Brillante cuanto antes o sería una amenaza incalculable. No podían declarar conquistada la fortaleza hasta capturarla y reducirla. Matarla sería más seguro para la Horda y para todo el planeta.  
La única opción segura con una princesa.  
—¿Queréis una princesa? —Exclamó uan voz aguda y chillona por encima de sus cabezas—. ¡Pues tomad, yo soy la princesa!  
Una criatura morada y destelleante cayó (¿o apareció súbitamente?) sobre ellos, golpeando con un resplandor a dos de sus soldados. Les atacó tomando la forma de un remolino tan intenso que mirarlo cegaba, tan veloz que no pudieron responder y defenderse.  
Menos Adora. Ella agarró la muñeca de la princesa en el último momento y la desvió, logrando que su disparo impactase contra una columna, agrietándola y derribándola en su lugar. Si le hubiese alcanzado podría haberla matado.  
La princesa era más menuda de lo que Adora esperaba, pero eran bestias impredecibles y sedientas de sangre, como la naturaleza misma, y no podía fiarse de las apariencias. La del reino de las flores les había atacado con ramas y árboles hasta que lograron someterla.  
Adora luchó cuerpo a cuerpo, con la princesa intentando zafarse. Adora no le dejó hacerlo. Al final la arrojó hacia adelante para derribarla contra el suelo. Pero la princesa se desmaterializó. Ese era un poder difícil de enfrentar. ¿Cómo se luchaba contra alguien que aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad?  
Adora se planteó dónde aparecería ella si tuviese un poder así, para sorprender a sus enemigos.  
Se giró en el último momento, cuando la princesa se materializaba de nuevo tras de ella, en el aire (¿además flotaba? Era terrible entonces, un enemigo formidable) para darle una patada con otro de sus resplandores. Adora había saco su arma a tiempo y disparó, impactando en la rodilla de la princesa, que cayó hacia atrás, rodando varios metros por el suelo hasta detenerse.  
De inmediato la princesa trató de levantarse para seguir luchando peor Adora la encañonó con su arma de inmediato, aproximándose mientras la vigilaba.  
—¡Ríndete! —Le ordenó. Si era lista lo haría, aunque al final el resultado fuese el mismo. No había forma segura de retener a una princesa a largo plazo.  
—¡Nunca! —Afirmó la princesa con fiereza.  
—¡Detente! —Pidió una tercera voz cuando Adora estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, sin dudar demasiado.  
Un caballero de armadura blanca y dorada se interpuso delante de la princesa, con los brazos extendidos para protegerla. No era mucho mayor que Adora pero no se iba a dejar engañar: con una armadura así podía ser un guerrero de élite.  
—Por favor, no dispares.  
—¡Arco! —La princesa pronunció la palabra con alivio y desesperación. Él la ignoró, mirándola a ella directamente. Tenía la cara sucia por la batalla y una herida que le sangraba en la frente. Le costaba respirar por haber corrido hasta allí mientras veía el enfrentamiento desde lejos.  
—Por favor.  
—Apártate, es una princesa —le ordenó Adora, controlando su voz.  
—¡No! Bueno, sí. ¡Pero también es mi amiga! ¿No tienes tú ninguna amiga? —Rogó el caballero.  
Adora dudó, pese a no querer hacerlo, y volvió a agarrar con más fuerza su arma.  
—Sí que la tengo, pero no es lo mismo —se defendió.  
—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué no? —Exigió saber el chico, molesto.  
—Porque sois malos —afirmó Adora, con la razón de su parte.  
—¿Malos? —El guerrero ahora parecía sinceramente sorprendido—. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Sois vosotros los que nos habéis invadido! ¡Sois vosotros los malos!  
—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto. —Era indignante que un rebelde intentase insinuar que _ellos_ eran los malos. Adora no podía dar crédito a lo que oía—. Nosotros liberamos a Eternia de la Rebelión, de las princesas. De vosotros.  
—Tienes que estar de broma. —El chico no se lo creía—. Las princesas _salvan_ Eternia de la Horda que intenta invadirla. De vosotros. ¿Es que estás ciega? ¡Estáis asesinando a inocentes!  
Esta vez el guerrero señaló con la mano la planicie sobre la que se alzaba el castillo. Desde la terraza podía verse todo el terreno hasta el bosque, quemado según avanzaba el ejército para debilitar su poder. Había focos de fuego que amenazaban con llevarse por delante casas y de los cuales los rebeldes huían o intentaban apagar con agua desde el río.  
Adora dudó. Un momento. Lo suficiente.  
Miró a su alrededor: los soldados de la Horda registraban el palacio, apresando (y eliminando mayormente) a todos los enemigos. Afuera la Horda arrasaba cualquier edificio y asentamiento también, impidiendo que nadie apagase los fuegos, azuzándolos más.  
—Esto es una fortaleza, una base militar. Debe ser conquistada... —balbuceó, tratando de armar sus argumentos.  
—¡Esto es mi casa! —Chilló la princesa, queriendo lanzarse sobre ella a arañarle la cara, olvidando su magia.  
Inesperadamente fue el chico el que la detuvo.  
—Es nuestro hogar. Y lo que habéis quemado son pueblos de gente que no ha hecho nada malo, que lleva viviendo aquí siglos —dijo, reteniendo a la princesa.  
Abrazándola en realidad.  
Adora bajó la pistola, indecisa.  
—¡Mamá!  
El grito de la princesa le impidió continuar pensando, continuar enfrentándose a esa realidad que no podía creer que fuese cierta. Tenía que ser un error... pero no podía pensar en ello porque la princesa gritó en dirección a la brillante gema que Catra estaba conquistando. El símbolo de Luna Brillante.  
—¡Espera, Destello! ¡No puedes ir! —La retuvo el caballero.  
—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber Adora.  
—¡Es mi madre! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!  
—La reina —clarificó el caballero para que le quedase claro. Y Adora siguió su mirada.  
Desde la terraza se veía el pedestal, tan alto como el cielo, que sustentaba la gran piedra perlada que iluminaba la rebelión. Una mujer de la misma tez morada que la princesa intentaba protegerla. Pero la mujer estaba tirada en el suelo, protegiéndose con las alas y tratando...  
—¿Qué hace?  
—¡Intenta protegernos _de vosotros_! —Le acusó la princesa.  
El guerrero era más razonable y le miró a los ojos al responder:  
—Intenta sustentar la piedra que es el corazón de Luna Brillante. De nuestro hogar. Si cae, el palacio y el reino caen con ella.  
Eso era lo que la mujer intentaba hacer, ciertamente, pero Catra estaba ahí, alzándose en el aire con su espada como el fin de todo. Adora no podía ver su expresión, solo su espalda, cuando alzó la espada.  
—¡No! —La princesa intentó correr en su dirección, alcanzarla y hacer _algo_ , pero el guerrero la obligó a retroceder.  
—Tenemos que huir... —susurró, aterrado.  
Y ella tenía que tomar una decisión.  
—Por aquí —les dijo, cogiendo al guerrero del brazo para tirar de él, que a su vez arrastró a la princesa consigo, por mucho que tratase de patalear y liberarse. Conocía la formación de la Horda y cómo se movían y sabía, así, cómo escapar.  
Estaban saliendo del palacio, corriendo hacia el bosque que quedaba más allá del reino, cuando vieron el resplandor que partió el cielo, convirtiéndolo en negro y rojo, y que los tres sabían qué significaba.  
Luna Brillante pertenecía a la Horda.  
Y Adora había huido con una princesa y su caballero.  
Destello rompió a llorar contra el suelo, incontenible y huérfana.

 

* * *

 

 

—Ella no debería tener ese poder —repitió Destello. Seguía teniendo los ojos rojos, de no dejar de llorar en tres días. Los mismos que llevaban escondidos en el bosque, tratando de averiguar qué hacer ahora.  
Adora también había llorado, por dentro. Por todas las mentiras. A pie y sin vehículos acorazados habían visto los restos de civilización, las simples aldeas, que la Horda destruía a su paso y habían sido la última prueba que necesitaba. Nada en la Rebelión era un organismo militar, de hecho ese había sido su fracaso: carecer de uno ejército unido.  
No sabía qué hacer, solo que no podía volver.  
Y los tres no podían volver a Luna Brillante, derrotada, y Destello no ayudaba, sin dejar de llorar.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Destello ya había pronunciado esas palabras antes, tan por lo bajo que habían sido imposibles de distinguir y Adora seguía sin entender a qué se refería. Arco no había aclarado nada, callando.  
—¡A la espada! —Exclamó ella por fin—. Ningún hordiano debería tenerla. ¡Es nuestra!  
—Es tecnología de los Primeros, de nuestros ancestros —explicó Arco ahora, mejor. No era un gran guerrero de élite guardaespaldas de princesas como Adora había creido a simple vista, sino el mejor amigo de Destello, que además sabía manejar el arco y sonreía mucho. Aunque ahora lo hiciese menos—. Es el arma legendaria de la Princesa del Poder, She-ra.  
—Princesa... —Adora repitió la palabra, asimilándola. ¿Sabía Catra que empuñaba el arma que debería ser una de sus enemigas? No podía creerlo. Solo de pensar que el poder que tenía provenía de sus enemigos hubiese sido suficiente para causarle una alergía en las manos y soltar la espada de golpe. Pero también la hacía poderosa e imbatible. Y eso era todo lo que Catra había deseado siempre.  
Eso y a ella.  
Tenía que hablar con ella. Adora creía que podía detenerla si le explicaba lo que había descubierto. Pero no podían ir sin más hacia el territorio de la Horda.  
—Te lo enseñaremos —le ofreció Arco entonces, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Quizá allí podamos escondernos. O averiguar qué hacer ahora.

 

* * *

 

 

  
El templo era una maravilla de luz y cristal. El lugar más hermoso que Adora había visto en toda su vida. Sobrecogida, posó una mano sobre su superficie, esperando notar así el poder que latía allí dormido. Secreto y escondido en mitad del bosque.  
Era el único sitio que aún tenía algo de verde y vida alrededor.  
—Este debería ser el palacio de She-ra —explicó Destello—, pero lleva abandonado mil años.  
—No me puedo creer que la espada haya regresado y la tenga un hordiano —susurró Arco. Y entonces la miró de reojo—. Sin ofender.  
Adora no lo tuvo en cuenta.  
Se sentía culpable. Desde que había descubierto el secreto de la espada no podía dejar de pensar en que el arma había venido a salvar Eternia. Y en cambio la habían encontrado ellas...  
(Si Arco y Destello la reconocían de aquella noche, no habían dicho nada. Y ella tampoco lo hacía, por vergüenza).  
Catra estaba masacrando Eternia con la que debería ser su mayor esperanza.  
—¿Podemos entrar? —Preguntó.  
—No veo por qué no. Está abandonado, y nosotros acabados.  
—Quizá encontremos una pista. —Arco se encogió de hombros. Esperaba un milagro. Una segunda espada, otro arma. Algo.  
Entraron en el Palacio dormido. Su interior era misterioso y pronto renunciaron a no perderse entre los pasillos. Mantuvieron localizada la salida y nada más.  
Al cabo de horas deambulando se tumbaron en un pasillo, a dormir y esperar a que quizá al día siguiente supiesen qué hacer.  
En mitad de la noche (o eso creyó Adora al abrir otra vez más los ojos, sin luz ni señal alguna que le diesen más pistas que el que sus dos nuevos compañeros durmiesen profundamente, agotados) Adora no podía dormir.  
La quinta o décima vez que abrió los ojos y cambió de postura había una luz roja al final del pasillo.  
Abandonando a sus compañeros (dejándoles dormir) se levantó, siguiéndola.  
Esta vez sí llegó a una sala grande y amplia, sin buscarla, que era infinita hacia el cielo.  
Y en el centro de la sala se encontraba Catra.  
—¡¡Catra!! —La llamó en cuanto la vio, echando a correr en su dirección con intención de abrazarla. En la Zona del Terror, de pequeñas, no debía hacerlo pero cuando pasaban mucho tiempo separadas siempre era lo primero que le salía, sin pensar.  
—Adora. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Escape de Luna Brillante —le explicó, entusiasmada de verla de nuevo allí—. He descubierto algo horrible, Catra.  
—¿El qué?  
La gata la miraba con extrañeza, pero escuchaba, moviendo sus orejas en su dirección.  
—Nos han mentido. La Horda no está salvando Eterna, la está conquistando y lo hace asesinando a inocentes. Las princesas solo intentan proteger a su gente y los reinos de la Rebelión quieren vivir en paz con el resto, pero el emperador ha acabado con eso. El emperador no quiere ninguna paz, solo dominarlo todo.  
Adora hablaba casi sin respirar, tratando de contarle todo en solo unos minutos.  
—¿Dónde has estado?  
—Escapé con Destello y Arco. Estábamos pensando cómo ayudar...  
—Destello y Arco —repitió Catra, interrumpiéndola. Paladeó las dos palabras sin entenderlas. Y Adora cayó en que no podía saber quiénes eran.  
—Son rebeldes. Bueno, no exactamente. Es decir, sí, pero no son lo que creeíamos. Te los presentaré, son muy amables.  
Has matado a su madre, cayó de pronto. Eso era difícil, mucho. Adora pensó en Destello, llorando cada noche intentando hacerlo en silencio para no despertarles, para aparentar ser fuerte. Pero si Catra iba con ella y entendía, podía pensar luego cómo contárselo a Destello. Si habían podido aceptarla a ella, Adora estaba segura de que aceptarían también a Catra.  
—Tu espada es el arma legendaria de la princesa del poder —le contó en su lugar. Era mucha información.  
Como siempre desde que la tenía, Catra llevaba la espada en la mano y ahora la miró de reojo.  
—Así que huiste —pronunció por fin, sin mirarla a ella—. Creía que te habían matado los rebeldes.  
—¿Qué? ¡No! En absoluto.  
—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó ahora Catra, cuando su amiga tiró de su mano para llevarla consigo.  
—Ya te lo he dicho. A presentarte...  
—¿A tus nuevos amigos? —Catra se zafó de su agarre, retrocediendo un paso, interrumpiendola con poca piedad—. No me puedo creer que te hayas creído sus mentiras, Adora. —Su compañera se medio rio de ella y Adora se quedó ahora clavada en sin moverse. Había un toque de nerviosa crueldad en su voz.  
Catra tenía sus cosas pero nunca había sido cruel con ella.  
—No son mentiras, lo he visto con mis propios ojos —intento explicar, abrumada de forma que no sabía bien por dónde empezar pero intentándolo.  
—Te han engañado. Y tú te has dejado engañar —le acusó Catra, interrumpiéndola de nuevo—. ¿No me vas a preguntar qué hago aquí?  
Era verdad. Adora no se había fijado hasta ese momento del lugar en el que estaban y lo raro que resultaba.  
—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
—Estoy en mi habitación —afirmó Catra, alzando luego la espada—. Esto estaba brillando y al cogerla, apareciste. Supongo que tiene sentido. Pero no esperaba descubrir que me habías traicionado. Preferiría pensar que seguías muerta.  
Adora se sintió tambalearse, perdiendo el equilibrio de pie. Catra no podía decir eso en serio, pero ella (su amiga, su hermana sin sangre, la persona más importante de su vida, con la que, juntas, habían resistido a cualquier cosa y sobrevivido gracias la una a la otra) continuó hablando:  
—Siempre me has tenido envidia, desde que empecé a superarte. ¿Y ahora me has cambiado por dos rebeldes?  
Catra avanzó, pese a ser solo una ilusión la presencia de la una para la otra. Pero era una presencia temible, como si estuviese de verdad allí mismo. Como si se tambalease el Palacio entero.  
Había desprecio en su voz, y también incredulidad. Y dolor.  
—No es eso, Catra... El emperador... Shado Weaver... todos nos han engañado.  
Catra se rio y su risa reverberó a través de la distancia hasta llegar a las ruinas del Palacio, testigo frío de la decepción.  
—El emperador no te va a engañar nunca más.  
—No te entiendo.  
—Deja que te haga entender —propuso Catra. Estaba tan cerca que Adora sentía su alientos tocarle pese a que no estuviese físicamente allí. Catra era ahora más grande de lo que sería ella nunca, gracias a su magia—: El emperador está muerto. La misma noche que volví de conquistar Luna Brillante ( _yo_. Ni tú, ni el emperador. Yo conquisté Luna Brillante) lo maté. Ahora estás ante la Emperatriz de la Horda, Adora. Y ante la Emperatriz de Eternia.  
—No puede ser... —Adora retrocedió ante esa presencia, sin poder creerlo. ¿Cuándo Catra se había vuelto tan poderosa? Siempre había ansiado el poder pero nunca había esperado aquello.  
—Ni tú ni Shadow Weaver confiasteis en mi... ¡pero yo sí! Y yo soy la que tiene la espada —declaró Catra.  
Y alzó la espada, que brillaba intensamente. Las paredes del palacio se sacudieron de nuevo y la gravilla comenzó a caer desde el techo, derrumbándose.  
Adora supo que iba a morir allí sepultada por la persona más importante de su vida. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto, era incapaz, y no porque Catra estuviese a horas de distancia.  
—¡¡Adora!!  
Destello apareció en ese momento, placándola y arrancándola del sitio mortal justo a tiempo, evitando que fuese aplastada por un gran trozo de techo. Arco apareció desde detrás, mandando una flecha inútil contra la imagen de Catra que se carcajeó.  
—¿Estos son tus nuevos amigos? ¿Son mejores que yo? —Reclamó la gata, el ladrido siendo un latigazo saliendo de entre sus dientes y replicando contra cada pared como una campana de catedral—. Es una pena que me traiciones. ¡Podrías haberlo tenido todo! Podríamos haberlo tenido todo.  
Podríamos haber ido a dónde quisiésemos. Y podrías haber sido Emperatriz junto a mí.  
Adora no respondió, incapaz, y Destello les transportó, sacándoles del palacio a los tres. El templo se derrumbó sobre sí mismo, desapareciendo totalmente vacío. Y cuando se materializaron Adora cayó llorando y boqueando.  
—¿Sabes qué ha ocurrido? —Oyó susurrar a Destello. No vio a Arco sacudiendo la cabeza, sin prestarles atención, pero sí sintió cuando los dos se agacharon junto a ella y la abrazaron, rodeándola con los brazos. Entre los dos emitían el calor que había desaparecido de su mundo.  
—Sabemos qué hacer —susurró Destello intentando consolarla así—. Vamos a ir a pedir ayuda al reino de hielo. Antes mi papá tenía una verdadera Alianza Rebelde para resistir a la Horda. Ha caído Luna Brillante pero quizá no sea tarde para luchar si nos unimos las princesas que quedamos...  
—Ya no eres una princesa —susurró Arco.  
»Ahora tú eres la Reina de Luna Brillante.  
Adora asintió, muda se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos pese a que continuaban saliendo. Pero aun así se puso de pie, lentamente, aun abrazando a los dos. Eran los únicos que quedaban, pero tenían un plan.  
Para enfrentarse a su mejor amiga.  
—Lucharemos —decidió—. Derrotaremos a Catra.  
Destello y Arco asintieron.  
Era lo único que podían hacer y lo único que harían de ahora en adelante. Adora sabía que eso era lo correcto.  
Costase lo que costase.


End file.
